Bad News
by madison1234
Summary: Summary:Carlos is moving to New York!Can the gang stop him?Bad summary.This is my first fanfic.Rating T for cussing.May make you cry!Based off of 'Bad Luck" by Pirate of Hogwarts!Please read!


Bad News

Summary: Carlos' mom gets a new job, which involves moving

to New York. Can the gang keep it from happening? Based on

'Bad Luck' by PirateofHogwarts.

Chapter 1:New York

"Dude, where is Carlos?" James gowned, banging his fist on

the wooden picnic table and drawing in the attention of passersby.

It seemed everyone was out enjoying the unexpected, yet pleasant

Spring-like weather. The snow had finally melted and the weather

was in the sixties.

Kendall said, "James, it's only been 10 minutes. He will show up.

I mean, it's Carlos we're talking about. He never backs out of his word."

Logan said, "Well, he organized the meeting. It would be nice of

him to show up on time."

Kendall said, "Was it just me, or did he sound upset? I hope he's

Okay."

James said, "Well ,I'm getting impatient. Five more minutes, and

I'm calling him."

Kendall said, "Let's go look. They looked through the park,

And Logan said, "I see him!" James said,"Finally!"

Carlos finally reached the Knight residence. He had his head

down, his helmet barely on his head. He said," Hey, guys. "He sat on the

table." I have bad news."

Logan could tell that the boy was upset from the minute they

Had seen him. He said, grabbing the Latino's hand, "What's wrong,

Man?"

Carlos looked up. His friends could see the tears forming

In his eyes. Carlos said, "My mom got a new job. We're moving to New

York."

Sorry it's short. My next will be longer! Also, this story has many

Surprises! For more info, read the rest of the story!

Chapter 2:Carlos' Mom

The four walked up to the Garcia residence, Kendall leading

The way and cussing at the same time. He said, "This is ***!

Your mom can't make you drop everything and move to New

York. She can't treat you like a piece of s***!"Carlos said,

"She can. She's my mom." Kendall said, ringing the doorbell,

"We have to change her mind."

Ms. Garcia answered the door and said, "Oh, hello, boys. How are

you?" Kendall said, "Not good. Please don't make Carlos move to

New York." Ms .Garcia said, "I can't back out on the job. It pays a lot."

James said, "But you work at a computer place. You earn a lot." Ms.

Garcia said, "But I'll be a manager. I'll earn at least $125 an hour."

Logan said, "But, Ms. Garcia-",but Carlos' mom said, "I'm sorry, boys.

My mind's made up. Carlos, hon, you have a day to hang out with your

Friends. We leave tomorrow night. "And with that, she closed the door.

I hope you like it so far! I have 2 more chapters, with a surprise

That will change everything.

Chapter 3: Whatever You Want

The four defeated friends walked home, all silent as mice.

They reached Kendall's house, where they sat down at the

Picnic bench. Kendall said after a while, "I can't believe you're

Really moving." Carlos said, "Well, maybe we shouldn't just

Sit around. We should do something." Logan said, "You're right.

Tonight, we do whatever you want. So, where do you wanna go?"

Carlos smiled, and his friends could tell something great was planned.

The friends went to the mall, driven by Ms. Knight. They went to

Movie ticket purchase kiosk, where they got tickets for Super 8.

Carlos had seen it once before with his mom and dad, and the other

Three loved it. As they walked out, James said, "That was great!"

Carlos said, "Way better than the Green Lantern!" Kendall said,

"Kyle Chandler did a great job as the dad." And Logan concluded,"

And the aliens were epic!" ,which made Kendall laugh.

Meanwhile, the friends walked around, ate dinner at The

Cheesecake Factory(with money from Logan's mom)and saw another

Movie(Transformers: Dark of the Moon, which, in Kendall's opinion,

Sucked.)And at about 10:00,Kendall called his mom and asked her

To pick them up.

Chapter 4: Moving Day…or Not

Kendall woke up at 7:00 and called his friends. Today,

Carlos was moving, and Kendall wanted to try to persuade his

Mom once more. Kendall, James and Logan met at James'

House, since he and Carlos were right next door. Kendall's house

Was on the other side of James', and Logan's was right by Carlos'.

Carlos' flight left at 9:45, so James' mom drove them to the

Airport at about 8:00. The friends ran into the airport. Kendall

Spotted the Latino, wearing his helmet, and the end of the line.

He ran over to the terminal, James and Logan following. Kendall

Tapped on Carlos' shoulder and said, "Hi." Carlos turned over and

Said, "Oh, hi ,Kendall. Well, I guess this is it. I'm gonna miss you guys

So much." He hugged Kendall, but Kendall turned away. He had tears in

His eyes, and he never cried. Carlos dropped his helmet as he said, after

Hugging James and Logan, "Dude, are you crying?" Kendall sobbed,

"Carlos, I'm gonna miss you so much. I'm gonna miss playing hockey

With you, you coming over for dinner, and everything else we do.

But escpecially, not walking over to our house and all of us playing

Video Games. Ms. Garcia said," Carlos, I want you to leave your helmet

Here." Carlos said, "Why?" Ms. Garcia said," Because, we're staying in

Minnesota." Carlos said," Really? Oh, thank you so much, Mom!"

James said," But, what about your job?" Ms. Garcia said," I'll

Continue it here. My son is more important to me than more money."

Carlos hugged his friends and said, squeezing his mom, "I love you,

Mom!"

Okay, guys! I hope you liked it! Please review. This is my very

First fan-fic, and I will make much more!


End file.
